Varlow iPod songstory drabbles
by ReadySetJett
Summary: Just some drabbles from a meme or something. Varlow themed.


Rules (borrowed from someone else):

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You don't have to do a song that's only instrumental.<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them

Character: Ernst Volger

Pairing: Volger/Barlow

Fandom: Leviathan

1. The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance

It was storming and raining heavily in the Austrian countryside when Ernst heard the pounding at the door. He frowned and glanced at the clock. It was well past midnight. He stood up from his desk and trotted down the stairs. He opened the door warily. To his eternal surprise, it was Nora Darwin Barlow. She looked drunk. Drunk? This woman? Pfft.  
>"Oh, Nora," he said. "Come in." He stood aside as she stumbled inside. He steadied her as she nearly fell over.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Drinkin' away your troubles never works," she slurred then passed out.<p>

2. The Wizard and I- from Wicked the musical

"You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for someone like you."  
>Ernst stared at Nora in disbelief. She was watching him closely. He noted the unreadable expression behind her eyes.<br>"Excuse me?" he finally managed, blinking. A smile appeared onto Nora's face.  
>"It's not often you see Ernst Volger struck dumb," she laughed, casually walking forward. "What I simply meant that as top boffin and you, an advisor and close friend to Aleksander Ferdinand, we could be valuable assets to joining the Darwinist and Clankers together."<br>"Oh." His heart sank.  
>"Why else?" purred Nora.<br>"Ich liebe dich," braved Volger then kissed her.

3. I've Had The Time Of My Life (Glee Cast Version)

Ernst never thought he would end up missing that lady boffin. But now she was leaving the Leviathan. The captain had kicked her off the ship, growing annoyed from her constant arguments as to why Deryn Sharp should stay on the airship.  
>Ernst strode beside her as she walked down the corridors of the Leviathan. The New York airfield was pleasantly cool. Deryn was waiting for her. Suddenly, Nora turned to him.<br>"I... I've had the time of my life with you around," she whispered. Before Ernst could react, she swept up and kissed him forcefully on mouth.  
>Then she was gone.<p>

4. Night Surgeon- Repo! The Genetic Opera

Ernst felt like weeping. He hunched of his desk, his fingers digging into the wood.  
>"It's my job, Nora," he said thickly. "I have to kill him. But..."<br>"You came go love him like a son," finished Nora sympathetically. She touched his shoulder.  
>"I know how to kill!" he cried. "I can contend with anyone but I fall weak to this... Inbred prince!"<br>"You kill me?" whispered Nora, almost fearfully. Ernst looked at her.  
>"No," he rasped. "I could never hurt you."<p>

5. Zydrate Anatomy- Repo! The Genetic Opera

"DON'T touch the stuff," snapped Ernst warningly as he and Aleksander's other men (with Deryn and Dr. Barlow leading them) as they went through a boffin's laboratory. It was glowing blue, in a little glass vial.  
>"Why?" asked Alek. "What is it?" Ernst sighed heavily.<br>"Extremely addictive painkiller," he growled.  
>"You seem to know all about zydrate," said Nora frowning.<br>"I've had troubles with it before."  
>"You were addicted to it?"<br>"I never said that."  
>"Do tell."<br>"No."

6. Whisper- Evanescence

Ernst was going to his death. He was going to face what that crowd of Darwinists with pride, he resolved, not fear. He felt like Christ being led to his crucifixion, but he knew he couldn't really compare himself to that. He was happy though. Aleksander, Deryn, and the other men had gotten away. He would end this damned war. Ernst was proud to serve the boy.  
>They led him up to the stand and wrapped the rope around his neck. He gazed out over the crowd. He saw a distraught Nora in the back, a hand over her mouth with tears pouring down her face.<br>"Any last words?" growled a man.  
>"Indeed," said Ernst then boomed, "I hope your happy now!"<br>They slid the black canvas bag over his head and a single tear dripped out of his eye.  
>Then he dropped.<p>

7. Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation

Ernst paced back and forth vigorously in his stateroom. He had to think of a way to get out. They would be landing in London in two day's time and then they would be permanently in Darwinst hands. He let out a growl of anger. There was a knock at the door and Nora Barlow hesitantly poked her head in. She entered and shut the door soundly.  
>"Oh, dear," she sighed. "Do stop pacing."<br>"I can't," said Volger, the words coming out in a rush. "It helps me think. I need to think." Nora strode over and put her hand son his shoulders and squeezed his muscle. It almost made Ernst relax.  
>"I'll help you, dear. Just calm down."<p>

8. Going Under- Evanescence

Ernst had never felt so angry. He had lied, he had been careful, and in one moment of rage, he has thrown away all they'd had. He felt entrapped. This was why he had never messed with love before. It always ended quite badly for him.  
>He didn't understand himself anymore. All he had cared about was hiding Aleksander but then SHE came. She had played wiu his heartstrings, pulling him along like a puppet- and he had been quite happy to comply.<br>Why were women so difficult to understand?

9. The Calender- Panic! At The Disco

Ernst was so damn lonely without Nora. He was still very much in love with her but he wasn't able to fess up before they had to escape the airbeast. He had tried to write her letters but didn't know what to say. He tried writing the four simple words in a letter but found he couldn't bring himself to send it. She had a husband and children. It was eating away at him.  
>Ernst picked up the mail on of the servents had brought in and flipped through them. There was a small letter that caught his attention. It was from Nora. He opened it reluctantly. In small, proper handwriting was a short note:<p>

I meant everything I said that night.

Yours,  
>Nora<p>

10. Look After You- The Fray

Ernst couldn't tell her but he had to. He didn't want to but he did. It made him giddy but it made him depressed. Damn. It. All. Why was his mind doing this to him? With a moan, he opened his stateroom door and nearly ran into Dr. Barlow as she was preparing to knock. They stared at each other, starting to blush furiously.  
>"I wanted to talk to you," said Ernst and stepped aside, holding the door open. She entered smoothly. He shut the door and they faced each other.<br>"Nora-"  
>"Ernst-"<br>They both started to speak at the same time.  
>"You first," said Ernst.<br>"I have to tell you," she squeaked. "I don't think I ever will if I don't now."  
>"Mine is something along those lines, too."<br>"I- I love you, Ernst."  
>The count felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He smiled down at her gently.<br>"I was going to say the exact same."  
>Then they kissed. Ernst decided, he would never let her go.<p> 


End file.
